


The Wraith's Voyages

by Ruination Not Ruined (mauvemacabre)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Multi, Violence tag for burning alive, none of the main characters but the slavers they fight do, pirate inej, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvemacabre/pseuds/Ruination%20Not%20Ruined
Summary: The seas are not kind. Any storm could capsize your boat and send you to your death. Any miss turn of the wheel and you can end up lost/ Any ship you pass might be ready to sink yours or take you as prisoner.That is of course, unless it's the Wraith. A slaver's nightmare and a prisoner's savior, her crew sails in protection of those who might otherwise be lost to the shady dealings of the sea.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2020





	The Wraith's Voyages

Inej could feel as the movement of the ship slowed in the water, approaching silently. Good, that meant the others were doing their jobs properly, not that they weren’t just as invested in this as she is. Everyone was antsy, their energy pent up, hunters stalking their prey. 

They’ve been trailing the slaver’s ship for a day, and now, just after nightfall, they would make their move.

Inej scaled the side of the ship first, securing a rope at its railing. Behind her, she could hear Elisabet following. She’s not as quiet as Inej is, but that didn’t matter at the moment. She was securing a second rope for the others. As soon as both ropes were secure they slipped off for their own jobs, the rest knew what to do.

The first to be picked off would be anyone still out on the deck. If any alarms were sounded it would be those slavers that set it off. The deck was empty for now, with only the man at the helm still out. Inej crept off to take care of him, Elisabet’s guns would draw too much attention. Without anyone piloting the ship, it would be much easier for RuairÍ to hold the currents and keep the ships together. Crawling through the shadows without being spotted would be difficult for Elisabet, but Inej was the Wraith of the Sea. She could pick off any slaver before any of the crew knew she was there. Getting up to the helm was child’s play. 

She watched the man for a moment from the top of the stairs, and when he turned away from her to consult the map next to himself she took the opening. Quickly, she had a hand over his mouth and a blade in his throat. She held him still and kept his jaw shut until she felt him slump, setting him down quietly. The element of surprise is her greatest ally here, her crew was easily outnumbered and possibly outgunned. 

Then, Inej could smell the change in the air. From her ship, a large plume of flame shot up into the night sky. Shouts rang out from both sides. Everyone is rising in the wake of the pandemonium. Her first priority now was to see what caused the flame. The possibility of the slavers having their own Inferni, or forcing a captured Grisha to act as theirs, was too dangerous to leave as an unknown. As quickly and quietly as possible, Inej crept to the edge of the deck and peered over at her ship below, only to see RuarÍ still focusing the currents together and Rumi heaving a body overboard. Well at least that explains it.

But Inej’s focus quickly shifts back to the ship she’s on, as the sound of several footsteps begins to ring up the stairs. Elisabet, who had taken her place up on the foremast’s lower boom for a good place to aim from, begins to pick off slavers as they come above deck. But she can only shoot so fast. Quickly, she finds she has to focus on those actually beginning to climb towards her. Inej hears Elisabet shout to their crew, calling for backup that they barely have. Inej makes her way to where she can begin picking off slavers herself. To her surprise, it’s their canon workers Inbal and Naranbataar who answer that call first. Though, with their affinity for chaos, this really shouldn’t be a surprise. 

There’s the distinct sound of Inbal yelling, “ _ Eat this motherfuckers!” _ Then, shooting up onto the deck, is one of Naranbataar’s specialty bombs. Inej barely has enough time to find cover behind a crate before it explodes and shoots burning shrapnel in all directions. A piece hit the wall beside her, dropping to the deck and continuing to burn there. It wouldn’t set the deck alight, not really. The purpose of the fire wasn’t to burn the ship down. It was to give Rumi an opening. And there was just enough of one for Rumi to make it onto the deck of the ship and begin to grow the fires. A couple of the slavers who had gotten caught in the crossfire go up like a match. She begins to fling the columns of fire at those still standing. Then the sound of a gunshot rings out, and Inej watches Rumi drop like a sack of rocks. Her flames are snuffed out and the burning of the shrapnel subsides. 

Inej nearly runs out to her, but the unfortunate state of things meant that seeing one of her friends be shot in this chaos had led her to slip up. One of the slavers was rushing towards her. He swung his sword at her, though his movement was clumsy. He probably wasn’t trained, at least not enough to be able to overpower her. She dodged his first swing easily, and waited for him to give her an opening, which he did fairly quickly. Inej swept her leg down, knocking him prone so she could kick the sword away, and plunge her knife into his throat. 

With him down, Inej began to move towards the others, only just barely catching the sound of enraged Kaelish from her ship, followed by the code for “Hold on.” Again Inej had to rush, this time to get a grip on the rigging as a large wave crashed over the ship, not enough to sink it but enough to wash most of the remaining slavers off the deck. It seems RuarÍ has learnt what happened to Rumi. Elisabet dropped from the boom as the water rushed off deck, having been high enough to actually stay dry. Together they went below deck to free those who had been captured.

There were only a handful of people down below, and Inej sighed in relief seeing them all mostly alright. Any injuries and hunger could easily be taken care of back on the Wraith. As Elisabet took care of any bonds that tie them down, Inej swept her gaze over them all.

“My name is Inej Ghafa, and we’re setting you free.”


End file.
